


For James

by Ortiger



Category: Captain America, MCU
Genre: Bucky Feels, Bucky's feels, Bucky's time with HYDRA, Bucky's trigger words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ortiger/pseuds/Ortiger





	For James

Longing  
When was the last time you truly felt  
something? Not something programmed.  
Everything has been filtered out. No room for  
error.

Rusted  
No. Not you. You are gleaming with  
malcontent. Pristine condition. A perfect cog  
in a perfect machine.

Seventeen  
That was a year. It had some importance.  
You can't remember. There was a boy. He  
was more important than… The memory is  
lost.

Daybreak  
The sun is a foreign concept. You can  
remember seeing it. No. That was someone  
else. That was something else. You are a  
tool. An instrument of death.

Furnace  
The cold burns like Hell. No. You cannot feel  
pain. Cannot react. Bullets no longer phase  
you. You would welcome your own  
destruction.

Nine  
You have nine hours in a day. Nine hours to  
complete a mission. There will be  
consequences otherwise. Nine hours feels  
like nine seconds. 

Benign  
Under their control you are nothing. Fighting  
back is not allowed. Pain always follows. The  
man on the highway learned that. He was  
familiar. No. That was Before.

Homecoming  
Your home is a box. You will return after the  
mission. Brooklyn. No. You read that in the  
file for your next mission. There is no escape.  
No reason for escape.

One  
You are alone. You are a weapon. They don't  
talk to you for any reason other than to give  
orders. Conversation does not exist.

Freight Car  
Electricity courses through your mind,  
stripping you away. There is nothing left. You  
willingly let yourself be frozen.

Longing


End file.
